


Cookies and Milk

by sirius16



Series: Truten vs [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Double Penetration, M/M, Shotacon, Snowballing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Trunks and Goten sneak out of bed to get Christmas cookies, but discover they're out of milk, so they turn to another source…
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten/Son Gohan
Series: Truten vs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sin Corps





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceneiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift, ngl, I wanted to post this an hour earlier, but alas

"Hey Goten, you awake?" Trunks called out, breaking the silence that had fallen over the darkened room.

There was a slight shuffling in the room as its other occupant shifted into a more upright position. "Yeah?" Goten asked through a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Disregarding the fact that he woke the younger, Trunks asked: "You wanna go get some cookies now that your mom's asleep?"

Though he'd already eaten recently, Goten's stomach growled upon hearing "cookies".

"Heh, well I guess that answers that," Trunks chuckled, smirking as he got up from bed, not waiting for Goten to follow him. He left the room they were sharing and made his way down to the kitchen, the faint sound of footsteps indicating that Goten was close behind him. As the boys arrived in the kitchen, they spotted their target, a jar filled to the brim with holiday-themed cookies.

Goten waited patiently as Trunks hovered up to grab the jar and bring it down so both of them could enjoy the cookies, occupying his mind by looking past the kitchen into the living room and taking in the decoration job that was done earlier that day. The Christmas tree was set up in a corner and fully decorated with an assortment of lights, tinsel, and ornaments, thanks in large part to Chichi and Gohan’s decorating skills. There were stockings hung on the wall, on the opposite side of the room, in lieu of the fireplace they didn’t have. 

Trunks retrieved the cookies and came back down Goten, though, not without taking a couple of snowmen-shaped ones out beforehand, much to Goten's protests.

"Shh, Chibi, we don't wanna get caught," he chastised as he finally held out the cookies so Goten could have some as well.

' _Man, I love coming over here, at least Chichi lets me have cookies,_ ' Trunks thought, lamenting his mother's draconian anti-cookie policies. As both boys continued to enjoy their illicit snack, both chomping on a wreath-shaped cookie Trunks got an idea and went to the fridge.

"Hey Chibi? Where's the milk?" he called out as he went through the fridge.

"We probably finished it earlier," Goten called out in between bites of reindeer-shaped cookie.

"Damn—I mean darn," Trunks replied, shutting the fridge in resignation and heading back over to Goten. Once by his side again, he noticed that despite how much they'd eaten, there was still a significant amount of festively-shaped cookies left. "Wanna continue this in your room?" Trunks asked the younger boy, taking the jar and making his way back to the other boy's room without waiting for his response.

"Hey!" the spiky-haired boy cried out in protest, "I was eating that," he exclaimed with a pout.

"You can eat it in the room, now come on," Trunks waved away dismissively as he continued heading back to the room, leaving the other boy with no choice but to follow him. As the boys made their way back to the room, they heard a loud snore coming from one of the other rooms, causing Trunks to stop abruptly.

"Oof!" Goten cried out has he suddenly bumped into Trunks’ back. "why'd you stop?"

"I think I know where we can get some 'milk'," Trunks said with a smirk before changing directions, moving towards the snoring, Goten hot on his heels. The boys arrived in front of the room where the sound was coming from. Trunks reached for the knob and gently turned it before quietly opening the door.

"Trunks, what are we doing here? This is Gohan's room, there's no milk here," the younger boy whispered to his older friend as they crossed the threshold of the room, stalking up to the bed where the room's only other occupant lay sprawled on top of, blankets long discarded to one corner of the mattress.

"Getting…some…milk," he replied as he tried to tug off the boxers from the sleeping, half-naked boy. When he failed to do so, he changed strategies and reached into the Santa-printed underwear to pull out the other boy's dick. "Hehe," he said victoriously as he finally managed to pull it out through the fly, giving it a couple of test strokes as he did so. As the still sleeping eldest boy started to get hard from Trunks' ministrations, Trunks wasted little time in getting the "milk". He stopped stroking and removed his hand and instead placed his mouth on the tip of Gohan's dick.

"Ummm…let's see, how do I do this again?" Trunks asked as he tried to remember the tricks Goten had used on him a couple of weeks prior, unwittingly providing the desired stimulation through the vibrations he sent down Gohan's shaft, causing the still sleeping boy to buck up slightly into the lavender-haired boy's mouth, causing said boy to smirk. ' _Heh._ '

Meanwhile, Goten took advantage of Trunks' distraction to commandeer the abandoned cookie jar and resumed munching down on the treats, still not entirely sure what Trunks was getting at.

Trunks started to remember the techniques Goten used and tried to apply them as best as he could. He swirled his tongue around Gohan's cockhead and tongued the slit, occasionally throwing a bob into the mix. It didn't take long for his reward to come in and precum started leaking from the older boy's shaft, which Trunks eagerly slurped down while doubling his efforts to make Gohan cum. Having successfully drawn out Gohan's precum, the lavender-haired boy switch from swirling his tongue around the glans to rapidly bobbing his head up and down Gohan's pole, taking in more and more of the dick with every bob. He tried to alternate between sucking and licking, but found it was more difficult than he expected and that he could really only get the bobbing and sucking parts down, and opted to focus more on that.

Gohan’s eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness, his sleep nowhere deep enough to ignore the attention the younger boy was giving his member. Without warning, he took Trunks' head and started violently slam it up and down his shaft. Trunks was completely taken off guard and was forced to swallow more of Gohan than he was prepared to handle, causing him to gag and choke, though Gohan was completely unaware of this. The sensations from Trunks' throat convulsing around him only served to increase his pleasure, making him drive Trunks down even faster. Fortunately for Trunks, this vicious cycle didn't last too long as Gohan soon hilted in and came down his throat.

Trunks, still reeling from the experience, missed the cum as it mostly went straight to his throat, missing his tongue almost entirely. Once Gohan finished, he finally let Trunk’s head go, allowing the younger boy to pull his mouth off the dick to indignantly exclaim; "What the hell?!" finishing with an angry pout.

Still slightly hazy from sleep, the first thing Gohan registered was that it was pretty strange to hear his younger brother curse like that. ' _Must be all that time he spends with Trunks_ ,' he mused. After mulling it over for a few seconds, his mind made a connection. He realized that the voice he'd heard, though familiar, was not Goten's. ' _Trunks?!?_ ' Gohan asked himself as his eyes snapped open. He jolted up to see his theory was confirmed, his nightly blowjob had come not from his oblivious baby brother as usual, but Trunks.

"Trunks?!?" Gohan repeated, out loud this time, startling both boys and making them flinch at the sudden noise. "What are you doing?!"

"W-Well I—HEY! I should be asking you that" Trunks responded, crossing his arms as he remembered that he was supposed to be the one asking the questions. But before the argument could continue any further, both boys were interrupted by a loud moan from Gohan. Taken aback, both would-be bickering boys looked down to see that Goten had taken advantage of their distraction to slip Gohan's member into his mouth and begin teasing the milk out of it. Though Gohan had released just minutes prior, it only took a couple of minutes before Goten had Gohan's cock weeping profusely. His skills proved to be beyond those of Trunks. He bobbed up and down while delivering licks to Gohan's shaft causing the older boy to grab his younger brother's hair and start slamming him up and down his cock as well. But whereas Trunks had trouble adjusting and breathing during the process, he watched in awe as Goten took the rough treatment without any difficulty. The only sign he gave that he even registered the treatment was that he was now humming on Gohan's member as well, the extra vibrations sending pleasure up through Gohan's body. 

Trunks' noticed the discarded cookie jar and decided to help himself to the remaining cookies, noticing that Goten had been busy and had only left him a few cookies from the dozens there had been before. "Hey Chibi, you ate most of the cookies!" he chastised.

"Mmm mmm, mphf" was the youngest boy's only response, the cock in his mouth muffling his speech. But from his expression, he could tell that the other boy didn't feel any remorse for his wrongdoing. Trunks resigned himself to only getting a few cookies, grumbling as he worked his way through the remainder of the stash. As he munched on the second to last cookie, shaped like a candy-cane, the two Son boys had finished their session, if Gohan's loud moans and the way he was pressing Goten down toward his crotch was any indication.

As he took the last cookie out of the jar, a Christmas tree shaped one, Goten wordlessly shuffled over to him on his knees. Trunks figured that Goten wanted the cookie in his hand and quickly stuffed it in his mouth so Goten couldn't have it. But Goten was undeterred and approached an increasingly wary and confused Trunks who instinctively tried adopting a fighting stance and failed, neither of which halted Goten's advancement. After a few seconds that felt like minutes to Trunks, Goten got in his face, and before he could voice his question, the younger boy had pulled him into a deep kiss. ' _Damn, Chibi can kiss too?_ ' Trunks thought, a little chagrined that in addition to being better at sex, Goten was also pretty amazing at kissing. His eyes became lidded as he got lost in the kiss, allowing Goten to slip him his "surprise".

Trunks' eyes widened as he felt the foreign substance enter his mouth and drop onto his tongue. It took him a few moments to realize that Goten had slipped him some of Gohan's cum which he swallowed in bewilderment.

Satisfied, Goten pulled away from Trunks, momentarily flashing a smirk that went unnoticed by the straight-haired boy, pleased at having managed to catch Trunks off-guard. "You did say we came here to get milk for our cookies right? Well, here ya go," he said, an innocent expression on his face.

For the first time ever, Trunks found himself blushing from the result of Goten's actions.

' _D-damn it, Chibi_ ', Trunks thought to himself, so flustered that he couldn't even keep together in his thoughts, ' _that fucker is way too smooth,_ ' he thought, eye twitching the more he dwelled on it and Goten continued to stare at him with that stupid dopey grin, with stupid face and stupid adorable hair and cute— _wait_

"Aagh," Trunks let out as he drove his hands into his hair and wringing it in frustration, not sure how to handle the new thoughts entering his mind.

Gohan watched wordlessly as Trunks entered his little freak-out, looking back and forth between Trunks and his younger brother with a smirk. He was glad to see that Goten had taken his advice after all and was also glad to see his advice work so well on Trunks judging by the flustered and gobsmacked expression on his face. He leaned back and started stroking his flagging cock as he remembered his first session with Goten, or at least, the first one he was awake for, anyway…

* * *

Gohan woke up to see his pajama pants and boxers were down, his younger brother with his head in between his legs and leisurely slurping away at his now exposed cock. He went to remove Goten's head from his member, but Goten gave a particularly strong suck and Gohan instead went to bury his hands in his younger brother's spiky hair, accidentally pushing him down and bucking up into his mouth. Realizing what he did, he tried again to get his cock out of Goten's mouth, but Goten simply hummed and continued sucking. When Gohan tried to maneuver his cock out of Goten's mouth, the younger boy called on a bit of his strength to block his hands, while effortlessly taking Gohan in deeper.

While Gohan could have easily overpowered Goten and pulled him away, he instead gave in to Goten's surprisingly skilled blowjob.

Getting into it, Gohan started to help Gohan out by moving his head up and down his shaft, causing the younger to vocalize his thanks right on Gohan's shaft, sending vibrations down it that caused Gohan to buck up sharply into Goten's mouth, which he again took without issue.

Tightening his hands in Goten's hair, he started chanting; "Oh yes, you're so so good, you're such a good boy," as he reached his climax, flooding an eager Goten's mouth with seed which the boy swallowed happily.

"Yummy," Goten remarked, not at all concerned with the fact that he'd been discovered by his older brother.

"So," Goten began adopting a stern tone, "you're pretty good at this, how long have you been doing it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"U-U-Ummm w-w-well," Goten began stuttering, barely able to get two words out before Gohan held up his hand to silence him, causing Goten to flinch slightly.

"Relax, I'm not mad," he soothed, "I just wanna know how long you've been doing this for."

"A few months," the younger boy admitted shyly, "I'm sorry, it's just you taste so yummy and—"

"Alright, I get it, well I'm glad you did it with me instead of some random stranger somewhere," Gohan responded, "though, I'd think you'd want to do something with Trunks."

The younger boy started fidgeting as a blush broke out across his face. "T-T-Trunks? W-What do you mean?" he asked, getting wary as Gohan's grin grew with each word.

"Oh, so you _do_ like Trunks, so why not do this with him?" Gohan asked grin at full shit-eating capacity now.

"W-Well…we _did_ do something about a week ago," Goten spat out bashfully.

"And how did that go?" Gohan inquired curiously. "Did you guys kiss?" he finished with a smirk, though he dropped it when Goten unhappily shook his head. "Aww, why not?"

"I…don't know how…" the younger trailed off self-consciously.

"Really? You can give a world-class blowjob but you don't know how to do something as simple as a kiss?" Gohan asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"What's a blowjob?" Goten asked innocently, tilting his head.

That display made Gohan remember that despite his fellatio skills, Goten was still very young and very inexperienced. Yet, instead of deterring him, Goten's innocence only spurred him on. "A blowjob is what you just did to me when you put my penis in your mouth and sucked on it."

"Oh," Goten said simply, his naivete stirring up something inside of the older boy. Using a finger to tilt Goten's head up to face him, he offered: "I can teach you a really easy way to get Trunks to fall for you."

"Really? How?" Goten asked, shyness being replaced with excitement.

"Like this," was the only warning the older boy gave before he closed the gap between their faces and locked their lips together. Gohan easily dominated the kiss, as Goten was unsure of what to do, his tongue passive as his older brother explored his mouth. So Gohan prodded at his tongue until Goten finally got the hint and started participating, causing Gohan to pull him in even closer. After a couple more minutes, Gohan pulled away so that both boys could catch their breath, leaving a saliva trail connecting their lips.

Wiping the back of his mouth, Gohan explained: "you do that to Trunks, and he'll fall head over heels for you, I guarantee it. Now, you wanna practice some more?"

Goten nodded meekly in response, causing Gohan to smirk and lean in, beginning what became a series of "practices" that would take place over the next week…

* * *

Goten turned his attention from Trunks toward his older brother, who gave a thumbs up in response to the younger boy's questioning gaze, causing Goten to release the breath he didn't realize he was holding, in relief, glad he was doing it right.

Picking up on the fact that his younger brother was still not quite sure how to proceed from there, he figured it was his job as older brother to help him out. He moved closer to the boys and used his hands to reach into their pajama pants—’ _Cute_ ,’ Gohan thought to himself, noticing that they were wearing the same pajamas except that Trunks’ was red while Goten’s was green—and grab both of their ignored dicks, one in each hand, and started stroking them in tandem, causing both boys to break off their awkward staring and curl over into the unexpected sensation. "Now that I have you guys' attention, Trunks," Goten said, cutting through the silence.

"Yeah?" the rich boy responded, blush receding.

"I heard you and Goten had a little double penetration fun a couple of weeks ago, wanna do it again?" the oldest boy asked, still stroking both boys.

"You mean, you and me inside Goten?" Trunks asked for clarification.

"While that sounds like a fun idea"—he said, removing his hands from both boys and positioning himself on all fours—"I was actually thinking about you and Goten inside me, at the same time." he clarified.

"Really?" "Seriously?" the younger boys simultaneously asked disbelievingly.

"Mhmm," Gohan replied, wetting his fingers with his mouth and using them to start stretching himself. Gohan had been curious about what it'd be like to get DPed, and he wanted to help his younger brother get closer with Trunks, and this was a way for him to do both.

"Come on, get in" Gohan prompted, patting his ass and showing his seriousness about the matter.

Trunks was the first to act and moved up toward Gohan. Unsure, he asked once more, "are you _sure_ about this?" he hesitated.

"Yeah, now hurry up," Gohan said, getting impatient with the delay.

Trunks shrugged and quickly pulled down his pajama pants and shimmied out of them before lining himself up behind Gohan and unceremoniously shoved himself inside his ass, causing Gohan to fall forward slightly from the impact.

"Alright Goten, your turn now," Gohan prompted.

"Yeah…*grunt*…Chibi, come on," Trunks echoed, grunting as he continued to thrust inside Gohan.

"O-OK," Goten said hesitantly as he also took off his pajama pants and moved up toward Gohan. "U-Ummm," he said when arrived at the other two boys, "how do I fit?"

Before Gohan could give his answer, Trunks pulled out of Gohan fully, and shuffled away from him to make room for Goten. He turned to Goten and nudged his toward Gohan's waiting ass. As Goten lined himself up behind Gohan, the lavender haired boy gave the youngest boy a firm slap on the ass, eliciting an indignant "Hey!" from Goten. Goten then pushed into Gohan, who had an easier time with it, as his younger brother was a bit smaller than Trunks.

"Move over Chibi—and don't pull out," Trunks instructed. The younger boy listened and budged over, allowing Trunks to slide in next to him.

"Ah…yessssssssssssss…" Gohan said as both boys were finally inside of him, the burn from the stretch bringing only pleasure to him. But they quickly encountered a problem as they did more bumping into each other than thrusting inside Gohan.

As the boys struggled and failed to figure out a viable thrusting pattern, Gohan took matters into his own hands and shifted his position so that he was sitting on both boys' lap, allowing them to thrust inside easier, causing Gohan to moan out his satisfaction.

As for the younger boys, they buckled as they were overwhelmed by the sensation of both being inside the oldest boy as well as from rubbing against each other, causing them both to pant as they thrusted up into Gohan, having more success than before.

As they continued thrusting, Trunks remembered something from the last time he fucked someone and started to feel around to find his prostate, repeatedly bumping into Goten as he did so. After fumbling around for a bit, he brushed up against it, causing Gohan to convulse and clamp down on both boys.

"Hey Chibi, aim over here" Trunks instructed.

"Why?" Goten asked though he started to aim toward where Trunks was anyway.

"Remember that spot the older me and I hit when we were fucking you? That made you feel really good? That's the spot I just hit," Trunks explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Goten let out, understanding what Trunks was getting at. It took a bit more fumbling for Goten to match Trunks' trajectory while Trunks aimed for Gohan's prostate, only occasionally hitting the spot but got increasingly more accurate the more he got into it. 

After a few more moments, Goten also struck Gohan's prostate more consistently, rubbing against Trunks’ dick as he did so. Trunks followed that up with a thrust of his own to Gohan's prostate, beginning a pattern of rapid alternating strikes, with both boys drastically increasing their accuracy by using each other as a guide.

Gohan started panting heavily as the pleasure mounted from the powerful pounding both boys were giving him and he started to actively slam himself down onto both boys to get more of them inside him, feeling very glad that he decided to go for having the boys DP him.

As his climax approached, he was determined not to let the boys beat him to the punch, he reached over and slipped a finger into each of their asses, quickly locating both boys' prostates, the unexpected stimulation sending both boys into an orgasm, filling Gohan's ass with their cum, causing the oldest boy to arch his back as both boys spasmed and hit his prostate at the same time, sending him over the edge as well.

The three boys held their position for a few minutes before Gohan slowly rose up and removed himself from both of their members. Trunks and Goten both fell to the side, drooling, once fully out of Gohan's now leaking ass.

Gohan spent the next couple of minutes leisurely stroking himself as he waited for the other boys to catch their breath. Once the boys appeared to be less winded, he positioned himself so that his cock was in between both boys' heads. "Suck it," he demanded simply.

"Me or Trunks?" Goten asked

"Both of you, at the same time," Gohan elaborated.

"At the same time? Is there enough room for that?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"Only one way to find out," Gohan goaded, grabbing his cock and wagging it for emphasis.

Both boys gave in and wordlessly decided that the best way for them to tackle it was for them to take opposite sides, so Goten took the head while Trunks to the base. Goten masterfully teased Gohan's cockhead, while Trunks tried to take the base, though he found it challenging to work around the eldest boy's bush.

"Hey, Chibi, switch places with me," Trunks demanded, frustrated with the difficulty he was having.

"Hmm, OK," Goten acquiesced, moving closer towards the base where Trunks was without lifting his head, making sure to continue sucking his older brother. Following Goten's lead, Trunks also made his way over to the other side of Gohan's cock while keeping his lips on it, not wanting to be outdone by Goten. He was, however, wary about the inevitable collision they'd almost certainly have if neither of them removed their mouth from Gohan, but he was determined to not be the loser of their unspoken game of chicken.

As the two ran out of room, Goten took the initiative and reached out to pull Trunks into another surprise lip lock. The lavender haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, unprepared for the other boy's sudden action. Though, his widened eyes soon lidded as he got into the kiss. Though it was difficult to kiss with Gohan's cock serving as a barrier, the boys were nothing if not innovative. Goten's tongue came out to play first, prodding Trunks' tongue with his own while also providing stimulation to Gohan's member, with Trunks' shortly following suit, both boys licking all around the circumference of Gohan's dick as their tongues danced with each other.

Gohan groaned and threw his head back as both boys went to town on him. He started to thrust in between the boys' mouths, his orgasm quickly building as the sight of the two younger boys making out on his shaft spurred him on. He reached down and grabbed both boys from behind their heads and shoved them as close to his dick as possible, with the side effect of shoving them closer together. 

With Gohan guiding them together, Trunks and Goten continued to lick around the shaft, humming as they felt the pressure on their head. The vibrations coming from both sides sent Gohan over the top and he came for the third time that night. The first spurt went out onto the bed-sheets as his cockhead went unattended, but Goten thought quickly and went over to put his mouth over Gohan's cockhead and most of the remaining cum.

He then got tapped on the shoulder from behind, twice, and when he whirled around to face whoever was tapping him, Trunks got the jump on him for once and pulled him in for another unexpected kiss, this one slower and more passionate than before.

As the two younger boys continued their passionate session, Gohan decided that he'd accomplished his mission with those two for that night and decided to leave the two boys alone to themselves for the night. So he silently got up and left his room and decided to head to the kitchen, now feeling a bit hungry from all the activity.

Upon entering the kitchen, Gohan saw that the jar of cookie he expected to be there was not there, much to his disappointment. He quickly deduced that the younger boys must've taken them earlier, something his mother would _not_ be happy about. So he decided he'd bail them out and replace the batch they devoured. He rolled up his sleeves and settled in for a long night…

* * *

The next morning, both younger boys woke up to the smell of gingerbread wafting into the room from the kitchen, causing their stomachs to growl loudly in near unison. Following their noses, both boys arrive at the kitchen, only to be greeted with the sight of dozens upon dozens of baked gingerbread cookies. Suspecting Chichi may have done this, they were surprised when they went into the living room to find a passed out Gohan, naked except candy cane colored apron with a Christmas wreath on it. Gohan had unwittingly laid down under the mistletoe as well, with his covered crotch immediately below it.

"Did Gohan bake these…?" Trunks mused aloud

"These are so good," Goten remarked, speech slightly muffled by the cookies that he had already begun helping himself to.

"What the—hey!" Trunks called out as he noticed that Goten had gotten a head start on him.

Goten ignored him and went to the fridge for some milk, noticing that the milk had been replaced since the last time, though only a little was left as most of it ended up in the cookies.

"Hey!" Goten protested when Trunks came over and knocked the carton out of his hand, spilling what little remained on the floor, "what'd you do that for?"

"Oops, my hand must've slipped," Trunks said, the smirk on his face betraying that he'd done it on purpose, "but don't worry," he continued, turning towards the sleeping Gohan, "I know where can get some more milk," he said, licking his lips.

"Huh?" Goten asked, puzzled, "what do you mean by— _oh_ ," he said, realizing mid-sentence what Trunks was getting at.

Gohan woke up just after the end of the conversation, to find both younger boys looking at him with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Umm…guys?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all and to all a good night
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
